The Devil's Luck
by BrainStormingSailor
Summary: This is a time travel fic. Lelouche gets a second chance and an upgraded geass. Let's see what he can do this time. There will be humor and romance, might even head to a harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Luck: A time travel fanfic

Introduction!

So this is the first time I have ever written fanfiction, I am a huge fan of Code Geass. I wanted to write this story I had in mind for so long.

Constructive Criticism is welcome; I don't really know at the moment of how many chapters I want to do still. Also I will update weekly, since my story might be very long. I also wanted some closure from other time travel fanfics since most of them don't have an ending, which is kind of annoying. So enough of me blabbering on, let's go into the story.

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Lelouch vi Brittania wake up at this instance!" Lelouch wakes up in a groggy state, looking at a place he has not seen before. "Where the hell am I?" questioning himself. He looks and sees people falling down from cliffs and rising up again, then he sees people waiting in line to be sentenced. After a minute or two, Lelouch realizes he is most likely in Purgatory. Lelocuhe laughs at that thought thinking, after I just saved God, I end up in a place where I can't choose which destination I want to go to. After a second in thinking that, the world changes again. This world now he sees is C's world. He hears a voice this time, calling his name.

"Lelouch vi Brittania you have seen what your destination is at the moment?" Lelouch nodded in affirmative. "As you cannot see me, yet I am gracious for your help in defeating your father Charles zi Brittania, I will offer you a chance to redeem yourself? Lelouch kind of frowned at the image of going back to Earth again.

Lelocuhe stated" I think I had a lifetime of problems already, if I go back down again my problems will only increase. At this the being in C's world stated," Lelouch you think I want you to go to the same time period. I am the master of time remember. I will do you two favors. One I will send you back in time to redo your rebellion. The second I will give you a better geass. A geass that cannot be corrupted, also you can use this limitless."

The second the being stated this, Lelouch's eyes felt like fire was burning it. "Ouch!" what was that for Lelouch angrily stated "You could have done this without burning my eyes." Lelouch then said that he would like to go back in time and redo his rebellion. The being in C's world also gave him an additional feature which allowed Lelouch to give back the memories of others. At this he said" God did you plan all of this knowing I was going to fail"Lelouch let out a smirk after saying this.

After stating this Lelouch felt someone watching him from behind. Knowing of this feeling, he knew who the person behind him was. "You can come out now C.C". C.C came out from the back fading image and gave him a huge hug and would not let go of him. C.C was sobbing all over him like how a mother would feel after losing her son. Lelouch patted her head, and said everything will be fine now. "All matters are cleared now" the being in C's world stated, "prepare yourself". At this Lelouch and C.C passed out.

Lelouch woke up in the middle of the Shinjuku ghetto, "Ughhh", he shouted. A second later he sees C.C get in front of him and take the bullet to her head. He realized that the royal guards just shot C.C. At this he felt his geass powers activating. "Let's try this out" he stated to himself. At a moment after seeing the soldiers hesitating to shoot him, Lelocuhe said "What's wrong, I'm just a school boy who got stuck in this mess thanks to the terrorists. I did not want to be here, but nonetheless I might as well have to kill all of you. Lelouch laughed at the poor soldiers he was about to kill.

"I have no use for you. I Lelouch vi Brittania, command you to Die! Lelouch let out a maniacal laugh. C.C woke up and said "Can you cut it with the dramatics." Lelouch laughed and said to her to just stay on the ground. C.C showed a pout face, sighing and acted out dying while sarcastically saying "Oh no I am dying, Lelouch my prince help me". At this Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright Juliet you cut it out too, I have to deal with Viletta now." C.C just nodded and with a smirk she said" Well I'll meet you at your bed". Lelouch blushed like he had never blushed before.

At that moment Viletta appeared with her Knightmare. "Put your hands up now" Viletta shouted. He put his hands up. Lelouch then stated "My name is Allen Spacer; my father is a duke. I have my identification in my breast pocket. Once my identity is confirmed I would like to request your protection." Villeta got out of her Knightmare and headed towards Lelouch. Lelouch activated his geass and stated "Whenever I mention Allen Spacer your will follow my orders."

Lelouch then thought for a moment that why can't he just bring her to his side easily by stating her to join the Black Knights. At this he then thought, wait this might change up the situations he might know that existed."Damn it" he shouted and then asked Villeta for the keys and the code to the Knightmare.

Lelouch smiled, and grinned at the Kinghtmare having a flashback about this fateful day. "Hmmm this is all where this started, this is going to be a very easy memorable day." Lelouch got on the knightmare and then he saw a certain number calling him. This was the girl that held him in a very dear position. Lelouch let out a sigh and had some tears flowing, unlike the cold hearted person he could be most of the times. He sweared to himself that he will protect everyone that held him dear and were near to him.

Lelouch picked up the phone and told Shirley that he was very busy with a gambling match and to call him later. Lelouch heard her voice for the first time in almost a year. Shirley stated "Ok Lulu, but please stop gambling, it's not good for you" as Lelouch hung up the phone. Lelouch also though about giving her memory back of the past, but that was very frightening to him. After a couple of minutes, the battle was over between the future Black Knights and the Brittanians.

Kallen and the others all met up and found the Brittanina knightmares in the shipping containers. Lelouch also let them know that they should stop fighting and save the people in the ghetto as much as they could. After this Lelouch headed out to find his brother Clovis.

Lelouch got through security and stood standing in front of Clovis with his face hidden by the shadows. Lelouch used his geass to make Clovis called a cease fire, he also got extra information on the Geass projects as well.

"Very interesting" Lelouch thought to himself. There are two other geass holders that I have not met yet. He wrote down their names of Alice Haliburton and Rai Kazerian. I have to find these two, he thought to himself.

After the geass disappeared, Clovis asked who the man was. "You don't recognize your own brother Clovis" said Lelouch. Lelouch knelt down and said I am Lelouch vi Brittania. Clovis had a look on him that he just saw a ghost. "No way, you are alive".

Lelouch nodded. Clovis offered him the seat next to his. "I have to tell Shneizel, Cornelia and Euphemia about this." Clovis got the phone, and just before he was ready to call, Lelouch stated that he should not.

Lelouch this time did not want to kill his brother since he felt like he could be of more use. This time it will end differently he thought to himself. Clovis asked Lelouch, "Why should I not tell them?". Lelouch stated angrily that he does not want to go back and then while getting tired, he used his geass again and stated to Clovis." Clovis you will now forget that I was here for the next two months." At this Lelouch left and headed towards the academy.

And cut! This is going to be one wild ride. This will be updated very soon depending on my schedule. I used some ideas from HufflepuffKat and his story. I want to give him credit for that. I feel also the time reversal stories are used by a lot of people and I felt like I should implement my own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

All right Chapter 2 is finally here. Thank you guys for all the criticism. I will now be talking in Lelouch's point of view, since it is very easy to do so. I hope you guys are excited. Last time I forgot to put a disclaimer. This time I will. Also I might add things that stray away from the original plot, but does not affect the overall outcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Code Geass.

Chapter 2 Returning Home

 _Ahhhh I am home finally_. Sayoko opened the door and greeted me like she had always done. I can definitely use her loyalty I thought to myself. I saw Nunally for the first time I had thought I actually died. _Well now I am back, my sweet sister, I won't go down like I did last time._

Nunally: Onii sama what took you so long to come back. I was worried that something might have happened to you.

Nunally everything is fine; I was just a little late because more people wanted to gamble against me. I bit and took their offer. Sorry, I took forever, one of the matches was intense since one of the nobles made a bet for a huge amount.

Nunally: Ok, Onii sama. We also have a visitor. I did not know you had a girlfriend. Sayoko told me she is very beautiful. So when are you guys getting married?

 _I could see Nunally pouting and her face blushing. Damn it C.C._

Ughh don't worry Nunally she thinks she is my girlfriend. I just saved her from a lot of trouble. She just probably came here to thank me.

Nunally: Oh really, well I think she is very nice. I think you should make her your girlfriend. I want to see my nieces and my nephews already. At this Nunally, smirked.

 _Damn now I have two problems to deal with, C. C's usual joking sarcastic self and now my own sister wants to act like a joker._

Nunna I am still in high school; I think we all need some sleep. So let's go I need to put you on your bed. _I picked up Nunnally and put her on her bed. Nunally sat on her bed._

Nunally: Onii sama you're the best brother in the world. I love you.

I love you too Nunally. I gave her a hug, and told her to sleep. I walked away and headed straight toward my own room. I walked in at the wrong time. I saw a confused naked C.C standing in front of me.

C.C: Have you ever heard of knocking Lelouch?

 _I thought to myself something funny, to get back at C.C_. C.C I never knew an immortal witch would look this beautiful. I couldn't help but glare at you from the bottom hinge of my door. I guess I timed it perfectly.

C.C: I never thought I would see the day when Lelouch decided to become a flirting pervert. Lelouch you are a virgin still, and mark my word you will never get laid the way you are right now. I saw you a couple of times in the shower too, you are one skinny brat. It would have been better if I had given my power to Suzaku instead ( _stated mockingly_ ).

 _I never knew that my plan would turn against me, I also did give her a compliment, I deserve some pity at least._

Sorry Ceceniah I couldn't help but look. Call me whatever you want but know that I will stick with you forever. I know you will too. It's basically like we are already married. So it doesn't matter if we see each other or not.

C.C: Ohhhh is that so, Lelouch the flirter is trying to use a pick up line on little ol' me. Lelouch I have seen and been through it all. You know what I'll take some pity on you this time. I'll help you lose it. C.C let out a wink and pointed towards the bed. Lelouch dear, I was serious when I said let's meet in bed.

 _What in the world am I getting into? I can't believe I am about to lose my virginity to a beautiful witch._

Twenty Minutes Later:

C.C: You aren't half bad Lelouch, I took you for a common nerd. But I did most of the work.

I guess I have beginners luck, Ceceniah. After this I saw C.C blush. She gave me a kiss. Alright C.C stop teasing me I have to sleep now.

C.C: Good night, don't get a wet dream about me either you pervert.

Knock it off C.C. At this I shut off the light and though about what I was going to say tomorrow to the student council on my disappearance. _Well I do have my geass with me, this will be fun._

And Cut! How do you guys like this chapter? It is very short. I did not talk about the academy yet, but I want a romantic interest to at least bloom in this chapter. There will definitely be more to come. Leave reviews, recommendations and criticism. It will all help me. Thank you to the guys that helped me with my first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I am back, I will usually update randomly mostly on Wednesday's, Thursday's and Friday's. Sometimes on a rare event a Monday. Alright let's get back to the story. This will be very interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Code Geass.

Chapter 3: Ashford Academy Mayhem

As I woke up I realized today was the day. Today was a new chance to do everything over again. I'll get to meet everyone again.

C.C: Lelouch! Darling, I'm pregnant. Let's get married, we don't want to shame the family name do we. (sarcastically stated).

Will you quiet down witch. Did you have to wake me up from my daydream? I was planning for today and you are getting in my way. Also I thought I was wearing some protection.

C.C: Oh were we now? (lets out a smirk)

Ok C.C I have to go now, and don't you dare say anything to Nunally. Just act like you don't exist.

C.C: Oh so now you're playing a tough guy. Hmphhh, I thought you loved me.

Ceceniah, honestly I do, so I don't want to get you in trouble. Here is my credit card, just buy whatever you like. Just don't get caught.

C.C: Alright I'll buy some baby clothes(winks).

Ok bye Ceceniah.

 _I arrived in to class and I already felt like something was missing. Now I thought about it, after a couple of minutes I realized Suzaku had not shown up nor was he on the news. I also had not seen the Lancelot in battle._

Damn it!(banging the desk).

Shirley: Is everything alright Lulu.

 _After hearing her voice my heart spurned, and I felt choked. This was the girl that loved me till the end. I had to urge myself from not crying or hugging her, I thought that today I would give her memories back. I know she will still love me._

Everything is fine, I was just kind of confused Shirley. (holding back tears) Shirley I have a question for you that I want answered, but meet me at lunch.

Shirley: (gasps) Ummmm… ok Lulu. So where is it that we are going to meet?

Oh… that we, ummmm how about we go to the council room and then we meet outside. (blushes) _Damn it Lelouch why are you blushing. Stop making it obvious. As I thought to myself._

At this moment the wrong person appeared at the wrong time.

Milly: Oh… the young charming prince of your dreams is asking you out now Shirley. (coming from behind Shirley)

Shirley turned so red that she resembled a tomato.

Milly: I didn't know you had it in you Lelouch either. You finally showed some emotion.

 _Oh no she saw me blushing, this can't get any worse. Please don't let it get any worse God._

It was nearing lunch time and I got an alert on my phone. It was a special news conference from Clovis. Clovis was talking about the events at Shinjuku but was hiding facts that he lost and also lost some of the Knightmares as well. After a couple of minutes into the report, he blamed Suzaku. Suzaku was thought of having shot the commander. His execution was being planned for today.

Damn it! (banging on the desk).

Shirley: Lulu are you not feeling well, it's ok ummm… if you don't want to talk today.

No Shirley it's ok, I'm just having a rough day. Talking with you will cheer me up.

Milly: Hmmmm I see romance in the air today. Lelouch dear, are your hormones already stirring up.

Lunch time couldn't come any sooner. I grabbed Shirley's hand and took her outside. I was in a rush, I needed to save Suzaku before 11:59 pm, his scheduled execution time.

I fired my geass into Shirley's eyes, I give you your memories back. Shirley was breathing heavily after that, just like she was before dying. I hugged her very closely to me.

Shirley: Thanks Lelouch, where am I by the way?

Shirley you are a live, you are in the academy. Shirley I gave you your memories back from my geass.

Shirley: Ohhh, (starts checking her body) where is Rolo? where is my father? Is everyone alive and ok?

Shirley you will find this confusing but we are in a different world. I was dead as well and I was offered a chance to redo everything again, but I swear to you it will be different. Shirley, I always ignored your love for me because I wanted to protect you from my enemies. You probably already know my other identity. But, Shirley I have always loved you a lot as well. I have never known someone who was always smiling and kind in this unforgiving world.

Shirley: (crying) (hugs) Lelouch I trust you like I always have done.

Shirley for now please keep my identity a secret. You and C.C are the only ones that know it. I want to give everyone his or her memory at the right time. I also need your help this time; you have a mission on your own as well. You should know what it is. I gave her a kiss on the cheek like it was nothing and started headed towards the council room. I turned back and saw she was about to faint. _I did not know I had it in me to do what I just did. I guess time travel does a lot to you._

Milly where are you, I need some help from you.

Milly: My my my, has the prince come back from his little rendezvous with Shirley. I thought you guys would spend more time together today. Or do you need some dating advice.

I let loose my geass and fired it straight towards her eyes, I give you back your memories. Milly looked so confused at the moment that she thought she was seeing a ghost.

Milly: Ummmm… what, where, when,why, how? You're alive you're highness. (Giving a curtsey)

Hahahaha, no I just went back in time. I'm planning on reworking things for a better end. Right now, I need your help. Don't worry I won't turn evil or die cruelly.

Milly: This is a lot to digest, (awkwardly staring). So, what is it you need help with?

Did you look at the news today? Suzaku is in trouble. I need to help him, and I might be gone for a couple of days. Make some story up. I guess your news anchor skills should still be intact now. Also, I need you to hide my identity, you know what I mean by it.

Milly: Ok, got it. Lelouch I think I might fall for you instead of Rivalz.

No, I do not need a she-devil following me around. But I am glad to have you back. I am glad to be back in this world as well. I have a lot of work to do now so I will be going now. Bye…

I walked hesitantly towards the door, seeing a smiling but devious looking Milly.

End Scene…..

So this is how Chapter 3 will end. Next up saving Suzaku. The story will progress slowly remember that. It is going to be very long as well. This is just day two of the return of Lelouch. Stick with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy! I am back again. I know everybody was waiting my return for Suzaku's Rescue. So here it is.

Lelouch: Wait hold up a second, why is Trump president in your world.

I don't know Lelouch, we have a terrible system in governing, and all these conspiracies. I believe even with the Ragnarork Connection this would not help it. Why don't you come out here and rule it?

Lelouch: I wish I'm just stuck here in manga books. Can we go back into saving Suzaku now?

This is going to be one crazy chapter Lelouch , prepare yourself.

Lelouch: Alright then.

Disclainer: I don't own anything of Code Geass.

Chapter 4 Saving Suzaku ?

 _At prison where Suzaku is held_

Suzaku: Ouch, grabbing is head.

Jeremiah: Well you are finally up, it would have been better if you just stayed in an unconscious state for another 5 hours.

Suzaku: That was not even a fair trial, no way did I kill all those men, I was shot before they even died. I am pretty sure of that.

Jeremiah: Personally, I do believe you, I was thinking it was Valetta that killed the men.

Suzaku: Also those men were about to kill a friend of mine, who was there at the wrong time.

Jeremiah: Oh really now, that makes the case interesting. Tell me what is your friend's name.

Suzaku: _Sorry Lelouch I need to save my butt for now._ His name is Lelouch sir.

Jeremiah: Run that by me again.

Suzaku: His name is Lelouch Lamprouge sir.

Jeremiah: Does this man have purple eyes and black hair Suzaku, answer me truthfully.

Suzaku: Yes, he indeed does.

Jeremiah in shock goes for the phone and contacts Cornelia.

Jeremiah: This boy here, Suzaku, is friends with Lelouch. Lelouch is alive. He lives in Japan.

Cornelia: Let me talk to Clovis, we will delay this boy's execution.

In panic Cornelia, immediately dials Clovis.

Cornelia: Delay Suzaku's execution Clovis. He has something important to say. He has seen Lelouch alive. He even described him correctly. There is no one who is named that with purple eyes and black hair besides him.

Clovis: _in shock_ Ok. Get me that boy here. I am willing to even free him from execution. He did indeed kill my useless bodyguards. If a boy can kill that many, then my guards are useless.

Jeremiah: _on phone with Cornelia. Ok, will do. Hangs up._ Well boy, it is your lucky day. Prince Clovis wants to see you.

Suzaku: _oh boy, did I do something wrong (thinks to himself)_ Ummm… ok sir Jeremiah. Where are we going?

Jeremiah: We are going to his majesty's airship immediately.

In 15 minutes they arrive in Clovis's airship.

Clovis: you there, boy, Suzaku, I am willing to relieve you of getting executed. I believe you have seen my brother. Are you lying to me?

Suzaku: No your majesty, I have seen him and he is a friend of mine. He was living with me and my father in Japan.

Clovis: _gasps_. That is wonderful. Do you know where he lives by any chance? If he is alive and I have seen him myself I will relieve you of execution.

Suzaku: Your highness, the best think I can say to you is he goes to school somewhere here. He had a school uniform on. There was also this green haired girl with him. I think she died saving him, Heck, I do not even know if Lelouch made it out alive. The officers had their guns pointed at him.

Clovis: Damn those useless guards. Suzaku, I give you your new mission. I want you to find where Lelouch is. You can easily recognize him I believe. You are free from execution. Oh, and good job on killing my guards. If a mere boy like you can kill all of them, there no use to me. Also I did not see his body from my report that Viletta gave me.

Cornelia: May I interrupt you for a minute, but did you happen to know Nunally as well.

Suzaku: They both lived with me, and yes I do know her your highness. So where ever Lelouch is, she is there.

Cornelia: Ok, Suzaku this is very important to us all, we want you to find Lelouch. I don't care how long it takes, we want you to find them and tell us where they live.

Suzaku: Yes, your highness. (Relieved).

Clovis: Now if you will go, I need to address the people.

Now back to Lelouch's point of view.

Alright this mask is done, all I need to is borrow Clovis's vehicle and convince Ohgi and Kallen.

Call's Kallen

Q1 we will meet in the base today in an hour. I only need to talk to you and the leader of your group.

Kallen: Ok, sir, what should I address you as.

Just call me Zero, for now.

Kallen: Ok, will do Zero. What are we doing anyways, may I ask?

I just need you to be there, that is all. It is very important.

Kallen: Ok Zero. (hangs up)

C.C: Darling, are you cheating on me with Kallen now. I thought you were my lover.

(laughs) I will be emperor soon. So I need more than one lady. But C.C I will always love you. I am who I am now because of you. (leans over and kisses her on the cheek).

C.C: Oh my how romantic you have gotten. Where was this Lelouch before?

That Lelouch was too busy working and not giving a damn about other people. I want to build a world together with everyone. I realized I was wrong in some aspects of my thinking.

C.C: So who is the next person to get their memory back.

If everything goes to plan, I will give it to only Kallen, Suzaku, and Jeremiah. Viletta and Ohgi will be saved for the future. I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

At this moment Sayoko came in to check on Lelouch.

Yes, Sayoko, what is it do you need?

Sayoko: I just came to check on you and how you were from the order of Nunally san.

I am fine, oh, I have something for you. (Fires his geass), I give you your memories back.

Sayoko: (wakes up), Ummmm…. looks around, (sees Lelouch) Lelouch sama (in tears).

I give her a hug, Sayoko, I came back to change the world again for not only your people but the rest of the people as well. I need your loyalty to stay by my side again. I have a couple of missions I need you to carry out. The number one priority is to keep Nunally safe. I will tell you some time later, the other. At the moment I am on my way to become Zero again.

Sayoko: Lelouch sama be safe. (walks away with a smile).

I need to go now C.C. take care of everything while I am away.

Arrives at the base.

Kallen: there you are; do you know that prince Cloivs is releasing Suzaku. It's very interesting.

(What the hell is going on, damn it, I should have killed Clovis) Ummm…. Is that so Q1. I was planning on to save him. That was the mission that we were going to carry out.

Kallen and Ohgi (looking stunned) at the same time: What?

Q1 I need to talk to you personally, Ohgi you can go. The mission is cancelled. I appreciate the support you have shown me Ohgi.

Ohgi: Ok, Zero. Kallen don't be too long, I'll drop you back home.

Kallen: Ok, Ohgi.

Ohgi exits out the base.

Kallen come closer. This for your ears only.

Kallen comes closer to Zero. (Fires the geass) I give you your memories back.

Kallen wakes up and looks around. She sees the familiar mask.

Kallen: Suzaku what are you doing here. I thought you were in Europe. Nunally is going to be so mad at you. Also where am I? I was supposed to be near the academy.

I hugged Kallen hard and tightly. I was crying inside my mask. (Remembering the moments Kallen and I were like a couple and remembering the kiss.)

Kallen: Ahhh Suzaku, what are you doing? (turning red) get off me.

My my my Kallen, did you forget who I really am. (Reveals face). I have come back from the dead.

Kallen was speechless, red as her hair, and was crying. Kallen got up and hugged me.

Kallen: Lelouch (crying). I was nothing without you, ever since you left I felt dead inside. Lelouch I love you.

I love you too Kallen. I gave you your memories back, and I want to make the world anew again. Everyone is here and alive for the moment.

Kallen: Lelouch why am I here? (thinks back) No way, are we saving Suzaku again.

That plan was torched, someone else saved him at this point Kallen. Also I have to think of a new way to become Zero. Also I believe Ohgi is waiting outside for you. You need to go home.

Kallen: Let me stay a little longer. (Hugs me). You idiot, I don't want you to get hurt again. (sobs) If you do it will just be a repeat of me being dead inside and you dying. Lelouch I will trust you till the end again. (kisses me). I will never betray you.

After 15 minutes Kallen decides to let go.

Kallen I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Kallen: Yes, I'll come, (joyfully saying it). _I thought the day would never come when I wanted to go personally._ (blushing).

And cut! Everybody was in for a surprise for this chapter. I think I got all of you good. The next chapter is even more strange and better.

Wait until next time. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I have an exam to study for. This will be a continuation after Kallen leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

All right I'm back from my exams. Boy, that plant physiology exam was hard. I read your guys reviews and I will have to tell you guys to be patient. Yes, I changed Suzaku's character a bit. But there was a reason. You will find out. So enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Code Geass,

Chapter 5: The Unknown

 _Damn what is going on. I can't make sense of anything at the moment_. At this moment I collapsed from stress.

 _C's World_

Being: Lelouch wake up. I have to tell you something very important.

Ouchhh (scratches head) Where am I?

Being: You are in an alternate C's World. Now I don't have much time, I will tell you that a certain person you know, his character has changed because of your geass. That is all I have to tell you. (snaps)

C.C: Lelouch…. Lelouch wake up. (kisses)

Huhhh… (rubs head) Im better now C.C. I was just stressed out. I don't know what's going on.

C.C: Lelouch I have bad news, I met Suzaku and we looked at each other and I ran. He knows I am alive and he started tailing me before I hid.

Damn, I'm really lost now. I thought he was going to die. C.C I had a meeting with the Being in C's world. He said something that a person's character being changed because of my geass. I have this discerning feeling that it is Suzaku.

C.C: What made you come to this conclusion?

I don't know, but I told him to live and I guess he survived the execution because of that.

C.C: Hmmmm you might be right about that.

(phone vibrates) (Milly): Lelouch bad news, really bad news. The royals are asking all the schools in our area to check if you go to any of the schools. They sent out 2 officers to our school to check the school itself out.

Get Nunnally out of there quick Milly, ask Sayoko to help you. I'll come in a couple of minutes.

Milly: Ok Lelouch, just hurry on quick.

Let's go C.C. Can you drive a motorcycle by any chance?

C.C: My my I thought a lady was supposed to be sitting in the back of a motorcycle. Hahahaha

We have no time for that hurry up.

(drives to the Academy)

20 minutes later….

Arrives to the front of Academy

Damn….. (seeing Jeremiah) C.C let's hide. (hiding near the side bushes in the academy) What the hell is Jeremiah doing here? Milly said it was two officers not Jeremiah himself.

C.C: oh your girlfriend just texted you (has phone in hand).

(sees text) Shirley: Lelouch the royals are here at the academy, princess Cornelia and Euphemia alongside Suzaku is there. What should I do?

Text back: Don't do anything and don't say you know me. Imagine I don't exist.

Inside Ashford Academy the students have gathered

Cornelia: Does anyone know about a student named Lelouch here.

Milly to student council: Don't talk guys no matter what.

Rivalz: Why? He's famous now I did not the royals were after him

Nina: Eeek it's it's princess Euphemia. She's so beautiful.

Milly: ( I guess without Lelouch returning her memory she still likes her) The reason why is that umm…. He wants to plan a surprise for them. (kind of ironic).

Nina&Rivalz: Huhhhh?

Rivalz: What do you mean a surprise? Who is Lelouch to them? Milly are you hiding something from us.

Milly: No! I am not. Rivalz are you hiding something from us? I see you staring at princess Euphemia there. I thought you liked me. Hmmph.

Rivalz: So you are returning back my love?

Milly: (Lelouch you owe me big time) Maybe, I think we might get married soon. (sarcastically says it)

Rivalz: (faints)

Shirley: hahahaha you guys…

Milly: Shirley so how was your date with you know?

Shirley: Ummm (blushes) he kissed me….

Nina and Milly: Awwww. Milly: your prince finally got some courage and emotion for once.

Shirley hints towards her eyes, Milly understands what she meant.

Milly: He gave it back didn't he.

Shirley: Yeah. It felt weird. But we have to support him this time. I understand what he is trying to accomplish.

Milly: I found out the hard way. He died to accomplish his goal. You died too, but how?

Shirley: Do you remember Rolo? That kid shot me for interfering with Lulu.

Milly: I remember him, but vaguely.

One student raises his hand. Your highness I remember there was a kid named Lelouch in our class.

Cornelia: Is that so, please come here. Speak your name.

Student Council: Oh noo!

Milly texts Lelouch: This is not good. A boy from our class is telling he knows you from class.

(recieves text)

C.C bad news, I might have to make my rebellion later.

C.C: I think it would be a good idea if we gave all of them their memories back. It looks like a risk we might have to take.

I think we might have to then. (walks towards the front hall)

You there… Jeremiah. I am here.

Jeremiah: Who are you? show yourself

(out of the dark Lelouch comes out)

I am Lelouch vi Brittania. (fires geass) I give you your memories back

Jeremiah: looks around, feels his face. What happened? Where am I? looks at Lelouch. Your highness is that really you.

Yes, Jeremiah I have come back from my death. I need your assistance again.

Jeremiah: So this is not a dream. Darn, I have to redo my orange farm again.

Jeremiah I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get Suzaku, Cornelia and Euphemia outside for me.

Jeremiah: Yes, my lord.

Inside Academy

Boy: He does have all the description you stated your highness.

Cornelia: I guess he was here then, you there Milly Ashford talk.

Milly: ummm

Jeremiah: your highness(loudly) wait… I have an important message for you.

Cornelia: What is it Jeremiah?

Jeremiah: Someone wants to meet you, it's important.

Cornelia: Who is it? Come closer.

Jeremiah: (whispers Lelouch).

Cornelia: Euphie. Suzaku let's go.

Euphie, Suzaku, Cornelia and Jeremiah make their way outside. All of them see Lelouch.

Euphemia: Lelouch is it really you?

Yes, it's me Euphie. (Euphie rushes and hugs Lelouch with tears in her eyes)

Euphie: Why didn't you come back. I was so worried about you, but I knew you were alive.

Calm down Euphie, I have something to tell all of you. Can you stand where Cornelia is standing.

(fires Geass at all of them) I give you your memories back.

Cornelia: looks around and sees Euphemia and Lelouch. What? Is this a dream? Lelouch, Euphie all of you were dead. What's going on here?

Jeremiah: Your highness, emperor Lelouch has returned from the dead. So has princess Euphemia.

Euphemia: let's out a gasp. (I hug her)

Euphie, (with a gut wrenching feeling and tears) I am sorry. My geass went out of control. I did not mean to do anything that I did.

Euphemia: Lelouch (pats my head) I understand.

Suzaku: (overjoyed) your highnesses. Lelouch, Euphie. (goes speechless). (goes and hugs Euphie)

Euphemia: Suzaku I missed you.

Suzaku: That's my line (hugs Euphie)

Euphemia kisses Suzaku at Cornelia's annoyance

Cornelia: ehmmmm, so why is it that we are here. Will you explain Lelouch.

C.C come out. I need your help to explain. (C.C comes out yawning).

C.C: I should have bought some pizza; Lelouch dear can we get some after we are done.

Everyone: Dear!?

Ok, settle down. This has to do with my geass. I got a second chance to redo my rebellion. But thanks to a certain someone I could not start it. (looks at Suzaku)

Suzaku: Sorry Lelouch I had to tell, I don't know why.

Jeremiah I need you to get me a geass canceler soon. That is one of your mission. I believe you know where to get it.

I have much to explain. I know I have done terrible things, but let's get over it. I want everyone involved this time. We have to topple our father Charles vi Brittania.

Cornelia: Lelouch why is it that we have to topple him. What did he do wrong?

Jeremiah: Princess Cornelia, princess Marianne was killed by him and he left Nunnaly and Lelouch out here to die. I think those are good enough reasons.

Euphemia and Cornelia: What? How did you figure this out?

Suzaku: We travelled to a place called C's world. But what Jeremiah says is half true. There is much bigger danger. It is called the sword of Akasha.

Correct Suzaku. Princess Marianne was killed by V.V. The biggest thing we have to defeat is the sword of Akasha and our father Charles. Princess Marianne right now she is inside of Anya. That is why I need your help in becoming emperor again. We have to do this together, but please don't tell anyone else.

C.C: Lelouch I though you said I should explain. So I am immortal. I gave Lelouch the power of geass. His geass controls people's mind. Charles also has a geass from V.V his brother. Me and V.V are alike in this way. But V.V has his own plan, he wants to control the world now. There are a couple of people like Lelouch who have geass but their power is different. If you ever meet with them tell us.

Cornelia: We will think about joining you Lelouch. I understand your reason for not coming back, I believe Euphie does to.

I need all of your contact data, something that is untraceable. We don't have much time and I believe everyone is worried about Cornelia's antic. We should not stay here for long. I also want no word of this getting out.

Cornelia: Yes, I will do my best of this being blocked out.

Cornelia goes back inside the academy.

Jeremiah: Your highness, I will move myself closer to this settlement here for now. Also we have a job to do. We have to deal with Clovis.

Suzaku: (looks ashamed) Sorry Lelouch

Suzaku I am doing you a favor this time, I believe the (live) geass is getting the better of you.

Cornelia: I thank you for your cooperation. We have not found the person we are looking for. (leaves)

Cornelia: let's go guys.

Lelouch splits away and enters the student council room.

Milly: So how did it go?

Very well, better than I expected. I thought Cornelia was going to pummel me.

Milly: I guess she still has a soft side to you. Did you make up with princess Euphemia?

Yeah, I did. I had to or else I would never forgive myself.

Milly: Honestly, Lelouch you should have asked for our help back then.

Yeah, but I did not want you guys involved with my other life. But this time it is different.

In a safe hideout

Nunally: Sayoko is Onii sama ok. I heard princess Euphie and Cornelia came.

Sayoko: Yes he is safe, he probably hid from them.

Nunally: I want to meet them. I wish I can be with all of them again.

Sayoko: You will soon.

Preview for next time

Back in Clovis's airship

Clovis: ( _That boy talked about the green haired girl getting shot) (thinks to himself). (She definitely must be alive. I have to take care of Suzaku later, no one should know about her._ )

You guys can guess what is going to happen next. More trouble is headed this way. It's going to get ugly soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back with a new chapter. I could not wait to post this one up. You will see why. This is one of my unusual posting days, thanks in part to a schedule switch up in university. Alright back to the story.

Chapter 6 Questions and Answers

Clovis's Airship

Clovis: ( _That boy talked about the green haired girl getting shot) (thinks to himself). (She definitely must be alive. I have to take care of Suzaku later, no one should know about her._ )

Suzaku, Cornelia, and Euphie arrive back at the airship.

Suzaku: Princess Cornelia, I kind of have a concern.

Cornelia: What is it Suzaku?

Suzaku: Doesn't Clovis know about C.C.? He is the one that locked her up in that chamber.

Cornelia: That is alarming Suzaku. I guess you should stay outside then or go back to Earl Asplund. He probably needs you at the moment.

Euphemia: ummm Suzaku, Clovis is not that bad of a person.

Cornelia&Suzaku: Yes, he is!

Cornelia: I feel bad now for killing all those people. I'm trying to redeem myself here too Euphie. Suzaku go to Earl Asplund. This is an order.

Suzaku: yes, your majesty.

Cornelia and Euphie walk in the airship. Suzaku turns back and starts headed towards Earl Asplund's place.

Cornelia: Clovis great news, we found Lelouch.

Clovis: that's wonderful sister. I knew that he would be alive.

Euphemia: Isn't it great we can be a family again.

Clovis: (I need to get rid of these two girls as well and Lelouch) thinks to himself. Ummmm by any chance did you meet a green haired lady.

Euphemia: Yes, we did. She was very kind. I think her and Lelouch are dating.

Cornelia: (you idiot, you weren't supposed to tell) thinking to herself.

Clovis: Very well then. Rolo come here.

Rolo stopped time and came forward behind with two guns drawn towards the back of princess Euphemia and Cornelia.

Clovis: I guess we will be missing two princesses then.

Cornelia: How dare you?

Suzaku was watching the whole thing. Suzaku came and pinned Rolo to the ground knocking out both guns. Cornelia pinned Clovis as well.

Cornelia: We know what you did Clovis, we know about geass as well. Lelouch and C.C told us. You are very lucky that Lelouch did not kill you this time.

Suzaku: Allow me the honor of doing that this time.

Suzaku knocked out Rollo with the butt of the gun.

Euphemia: Suzaku don't, wait please.

Suzaku couldn't say no to Euphemia and he complied.

Cornelia: How about we kidnap him and send him off somewhere he can't escape.

Suzaku: I think we should bring him to Lelouch. Lelouch can use geass on Rolo and Clovis. So everything can be fine.

Cornelia: That's a good idea Suzaku. Maybe I should let you stay with Euphie longer. You changed my impression about you.

Ashford Academy

Milly: Lelouch I need to tell you something very important.

What is it Milly?

There is a spy in your sister's class. From what I remember she piloted a very dangerous Knightmare. I remember she has blonde hair and red eyes. I believe she is one of your sister's best friend. They are both seen together a lot.

So what are you trying to say Milly, is my sister in danger?

Milly: No nothing like that, I just want more information on the girl.

Memories struck me about the girl, I tried to image a picture of her. Wait, no she can't be. Alice.

Milly is her name by any chance Alice.

Milly: Yes, that's her name. I was trying to figure her name out as well. Have you guys met before.

Yes, I think I might have (scratches head). But I don't remember when. I know she has an ability like me. That is the only thing that struck me in my memory.

Milly: Just be careful Lelouch this time. I think you should go pick up your sister now.

Will do, Madam Pres.

Milly: Alright your Majesty (smirks) we will talk about your love life tomorrow. I hear you got the hots for Kallen and Shirley.

I think you are actually missing one more person from the list. (winks)

Milly: Oh my…. We got a player here. I'm assuming you have the hots for me as well.

Hmmmm even if hell froze over I still wouldn't have the hots for you. (smirks)

Secret Tunnel

Sayoko it's me… Hello….

A shadow appears from the area of light.

Sayoko: I see you are back Lelouch san. How did everything go?

Everything went well. I gave them their memories back as well.

Sayoko: Oh, that's very interesting.

Nunally: Onii sama, you're back. How are princess Euphie and princess Cornelia?

They were both fine. (I thought to myself, I have not given back her memories yet.)

Sayoko can you do me a favor can you open one eye of Nunally's.

Sayoko opened one of Nunally's eye.

Nunally: What is this for onii sama?

(fires geass) I give you your memories back.

Nunally opened both her eyes.

Nunally: (scratches her head) Where is this place? (sees Sayoko) Sayoko where are we? Where is Suzaku and the Ohgi? I thought we were in our office.

Sayoko: Lelouch san you can come out. You don't have to be shy.

 _I came out teary eyed, I remember what Nunally said when I was dying._

Nunally got up and ran towards me. She was crying and was speechless. We spent 5 minutes like this, but this warmth I had never felt in my life felt like time just stopped.

Nunnally I have come back from the dead. It's a long story, I was given a chance to do things over again. This time I won't die like that.

Nunally: Le..louch.. (sobs) Don't leave me again. Promise me that.

I promise I won't leave you like that. You will not have to go through things like that again. I have princess Euphie, Cornelia, and Suzaku on my side. (hopefully).

Sayoko: Lelouch san we should leave now. It's getting cold here.

Ashford Academy Dorm

We all arrive to the dorm and I see C.C. slouched with her Cheese-kun. It smelled of pizza all over the place.

C.C I know you like pizza, but how much did you order.

C.C: About I think ummm… 6 boxes. 2 cheese, 2 pepperonis, 1 veggie and 1 custom made for you.

Ceceniah you spend way too much of my money; I might go broke because of you.

Nunally: Ohhhhh… (excitedly) Lelouch I want one cheese pizza as well. I'm so hungry.

Sayoko: I'll take a couple of slices of veggie and cheese.

Nunally: We should invite everyone over next time.

I hear a couple of knocks on the door.

Who is it?

Shirley: Ummmm… Lelouch… (blushes) it's ummm me Shirley.

Nunally to Lelouch: Lelouch does Shirley have her memories like mine.

Yes, Nunally she does.

Shirley you can come in.

Shirley was as red as Kallen's hair. (Oh myyy God, I'm at Lelouche's place. Is this what couples do?) She thought to herself.

I saw she was stiff and blushing.

Nunally, Shirley is my girlfriend now. We haven't started dating yet though.

(I could hear a loud hmphhh from C.C)

Nunally: Oh really, (excited) that's wonderful. Nunally got up and hugged Shirley. Congrats, take care of my brother.

Shirley: Le..Le.. Lelouch are you fine… I just came here to check up on you.

Shirley I'm fine. Everything got taken care of. I also gave them their memories back.

Shirley: Really, that's wonderful. You guys can be a family again.

Shirley do you want some pizza. C.C over there ordered a lot so help yourself.

Shirley: Who is C.C Lelouch

Ohhh you guys never actually met, so she is the one that gave me this power.

C.C: Oh boya, would you mind getting me another slice of pizza.

C.C to Shirley: Shirley, I'm also his lover.

Shirley: ll..lllllll..lover! Lelouch!

Shirley don't mind her she loves to tease people.

Shirley: umm miss C.C I have a question.. umm what is this geass thing that Lulu talks about.

C.C: It's the power of kings, his power can control people against their will. He can make them do anything.

Shirley: aa….aaannnything….(blushes)

C.C: yes, anything. He made me fall madly in love with him, (sighs)…

Shirley: Lelouch!

Shirley she is just teasing you again. (damn it C.C I thought to myself). C.C can you please stop. I'll buy you more pizza tomorrow.

C.C: Hmphhh you're trying to win back my love again, how about we get some lasagna as well. I heard it is also good.

You immortals have some strange taste buds.

Shirley: Lelouch, (not realizing before) how did Nunallly get her sight back, also her ability to walk.

It's because I un did my father's geass. She was not blind anymore after a couple of months from when you died.

Shirley: So I missed that too (sounding depressed).

I gave Shirley a kiss, you won't have to miss anything anymore. I promise to protect you always.

Shirley and I talked about various of things. Before I knew it, it was 9: 00.

Who is it?

Milly: It's your lover, how could you forget me Lelouch?

As always as evil as ever Madam Pres. (Shirley was on the verge of turning a different red color)

Shirley she's joking. Come on in Milly.

Milly: Oh my such a lively place we have here. I didn't know you were throwing a party.

Well, ehh…. It kind of just happened.

Milly looked at me and pointed at Nunally.

Milly: Did you give here memories back?

Yeah, I did today. It was about time and I need her help as well for Alice.

Milly: smart thinking, (grabs the custom made pizza) Lelouch this is so good.

C.C: your welcome

So, what are the plans for tomorrow Milly. We have a lot of work to do to start the Black Knights again.

I haven't thought of any, but can you give RIvalz his memory back.

Ughhh… I knew this day would come. Alright I will.

Milly: Also I remember a new kid that I will introduce tomorrow. I remember finding him at 12 am. I think his name was Rai.

Thoughts came back to me hearing that name. Clovis said something about Rai. Milly, Rai is a geass user like me. Him and Alice were the two that Clovis mentioned.

Nunally: Really, onii sama. Alice is a geass user.

Yes, Nunally. But don't worry about Alice. I know she will protect you.

(Nunally reminisces about Alice)

Nunally: Lelouch I think Alice knows Rai. She told me a story about Rai. She said that he has geass power and it's that he can command a person without eye contact. She told me that also that his mother and sister died because of a war between Britannians. She was very sad when she said that.

Milly&Me: (gasp)

That's a dangerous power. I kind of feel bad for him, I feel like he went through more than I have.

At 11:00 Milly went back for a final checkup around the Academy as planned to meet Rai, only to meet 3 hooded figures, an unconscious Prince Clovis and Rolo.

Alright that's the end for this chapter.

Lelouch: Another cliff hanger, why do you do this man?

I want my readers to get interested that's why.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I am back for Chapter 7 now. Man, I felt like it has been forever. I also heard some news about another Code Geass season. I am kind of excited but conflicted. I believe most of you feel the same. But that is all next year stuff. Also I might miss a week without a chapter due to finals. This chapter is going to be lighthearted and missing in action. Hey, we always have to have a chapter like this.

Chapter 7: Reuniting

Ashford Academy

Milly: hold up one second, reveal yourselves all of you at once.

Suzaku: Milly it's us, Cornelia, Eupemia and me Suzaku.

Milly: At this time of night, and what the hell is prince Clovis and Rolo doing here.

Suzaku: long story short we need to see Lelouch now before these two wake up.

Milly: (confused) Why?

Cornelia: It's because Clovis and Rolo tried to kill us recently.

Milly: Ok. Just don't tell what you told me now. Lelouch might kill them again.

All 4 of them went to Lelouch's dorm.

(Knock knock knock)

Nunally: Who is it? (cheerfully stating)

Milly: It's me Nunnally and I brought a couple of guests for the party.

Nunally opened the door to see 3 hooded figures, prince Clovis and someone she could not identify.

Nunally: well come on in.

Euphemia took her hood off and hugged Nunally and Cornelia followed with her.

Nunally: (well I think I got my wish sooner than later) looks at Sayoko.

Euphemia: Nunally I missed you so much. I wish that time just stopped moving and I could be with you and Lelouch forever.

Suzaku: talking of Lelouch where is he?

Nunally pointed towards the bedroom door.

Suzaku went over and knocked on the door.

Suzaku: Lelouch it's me Suzaku, open up.

(yawns) Suzaku huh, so what brings you here?

Suzaku: Let's just say it's something you have to see for yourself.

Suzaku I was just having a comfortable sleep with Shirley and C.C for once in my life and you want to decide and ruin that. Man, you really can't let me even have the pleasure of sleep. Talk about me being the demon emperor, you might be the devil himself.

Suzaku: My bad, but this is really really important. Princess Euphemia and Cornelia are here as well. So will you get dressed!

Fine… (gets dressed)

Alright lead the way Suzaku.

Euphemia gave me another hug and Cornelia just patted my head.

So what brings you here so late.

Cornelia: We brought you a surprise present, (uncovers the hooded clothes used to hide Clovis and Rolo)

You know you guys could have done this without the dramatics. Let me guess this was Euphie's and Suzaku's idea.

Cornelia: As sharp as ever.

So what are these two exactly doing here.

Cornelia: So we got into a fight and we made them both unconscious. You just need to geass them since they know about us knowing C.C. and they might you know kill us.

I guess we have to wake them up, I rather have them conscious for my geass to actually work.

Cornelia: Can you also delete their memories from the past two hours, I don't want him remembering the beating we gave them.

After 10 minutes of discussing what to do Rolo and Clovis woke up.

Alright Suzaku tie up Rolo quickly. And you two ladies go into my room. Also make sure C.C and Shirley don't wake up, it would be very troubling for me if they did and as well for Rolo.

Suzaku tied up Rolo before Rolo could fully grasp where he was.

I released my geass on Rolo deleting his memories for the past two hours and deleting his memories about us knowing of C.C. After a couple of minutes, I did the same with Clovis.

Clovis: Where am I? (scratches his head) When did I get this big bump on my head.

You both got into a fight and I tied up Rolo here.

Clovis looked over at the figure speaking.

Clovis: brother… you're alive.

Yes, I am, so is Nunally over there.

Nunally past by me and hugged Clovis in tears. Clovis gently patted her head.

Clovis: So where exactly are we Lelouch?

We are in my secret underground base. Clovis do not tell anyone of our meetings. And you there, Rolo, I have an important task for you to take care of if Clovis lets me.

Clovis: This place looks very furnished for a secret underground base.

Yes, it does, so I might have to make you close your eyes when you are leaving. Also I don't want you to tell anyone of Nunally's or my existence. (why don't I just use my geass on him I thought to myself).

Rolo : excuse me prince Clovis are you being threatened in anyway. I can use my power if you want.

Clovis: No it's fine, also let's get back to the airship I want to settle things with you and the bump you caused on my head (angrily). Lelouch dear, if you want to visit my airship you may anytime.

Cornelia and Euphemia led the way with Rolo and Clovis behind headed towards the car Clovis called for. Suzaku stayed with us for the night. Milly and Suzaku started searching for Rai again, only to finally find him knocked out half through the entrance. Milly and Suzaku brought him in to Lelouch's dorm.

C.C woke up and looked to see Lelouch missing. C.C went outside to only see Suzaku, Milly, Lelouch and Nunally huddled over something.

Nunally: Big brother he looks like you.

I think he does too.

Suzaku: I hope he isn't as much pain as you.

From what I know he might be as frightening as me.

Milly: I think I can make him fall for me, maybe I can get Rivalz to agree.

Nunally: guys lets wake him up and give him something to eat.

Rai: www…wa…water.

Milly got him some water and put his head on her lap while helping him drink.

Rai finally began to gain conscious and C.C came over.

C.C: So this is the boy they call Rai. Lelouch he does remind me of you.

Rai: Thank you guys for rescuing me.

Hey, you can stay over here for tonight and here, have some pizza.

Rai began eating, and he started eating so fast that he finished half of the box in 4 minutes.

Suzaku: I guess he was really hungry. I wonder if you can do the same if put into the same situation. You really do need to gain some weight and some muscle.

Nunally: Is that so Suzaku, you barely handled your missions as Zero. I saw your legs giving up on you after two hours in the UFN talking.

Oh, is that so Suzaku. I thought you had a lot of stamina, I guess when it comes to brain power you are quite lacking. How about I hit the books with you instead of the gym.

Milly: You truly are opposites of each other. I was shocked when I heard Lelouch escaping everyone while doing backflips when I held a party in the Academy. I only realized it was Sayoko after she told me when you passed.

I think I actually gained some muscle from being Zero, being in a Knightmare does require strength and fitness. I would not have operated the Shinkiro if Rakhshata and Kallen didn't force me to work out a little.

C.C: So what are we going to do with Rai? We don't know much about him. Lelouch can you give him his memories back. I just want to see what happens and if he has any remembrance of us.

I did as what C.C said and fire my geass to give Rai his memory back. Rai woke up again to only be fidgeting at what happened.

Hey… Rai are you ok… Rai (snaps finger).

Rai: Your highness, I thought you were dead. How? Milly what are you doing here? Where am I?

Rai calm down. I gave you your memories back and God basically reversed time and we are here.

Rai: Ok. I still don't believe it. I was headed towards Kaname Island with Alice the last thing I know, now I am here.

Ohhh so you know about that place. I guess you and Alice are geass holders after all.

Rai: Yes, we are and we know you have one too. Also I remember you are Zero as well. I think you forgot about me controlling a certain Gurren prototype in war. I managed to save some civilians thanks to your mess.

(remembering) I think; wait you went under a fake name as well. I'm beginning to remember now.

Rai: You better not cause an atrocity like that again.

I'll try not to; this time I'll win with full assurance that no one or to minimal is harmed.

Suzaku: I guess he gave you the talk that I was going to give you.

Rai: Suzaku, I have some words for you too.

Milly: Anyways, Rai let's find you a place to sleep. Also you'll be joining the student council tomorrow.

Rai and Milly left without another word.

Suzaku: Well let's get some sleep now. We only have 7 hours left till class.

C.C hugged me and started pushing me to the bedroom. Finally, I can have some peace I thought to myself. I have a long day ahead of me.

Preview of next time: The return of Zero. A new ally and a new enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

Could not wait to post this chapter, It's very hard to do in finals week. I just had an Organic chem lab final. Damn that was hard. Alright get ready for another chapter.

Chapter 8

Ashford Academy Dorm

Shirley: wake up Lulu you are going to be late. Wake up (shaking me)

Alright, I will.

C.C: will you guys keep it down.

Shirley: C.C I suggest you get a job for once. It doesn't help if a lady like you can't even afford pizza.

C.C: I can't leave the house since Lelouch doesn't want me to fall in love with someone else. Hmphh

Shirley turned bright red at this remark and left the room.

Shirley: Lelouch see you in class.

I got myself ready and met Suzaku in the main room.

Suzaku: Oh... Lelouch I forgot to tell you. I'll be starting school here too now. Princess Cornelia told me to keep an eye on you.

You do realize you are going to be facing the same situation as when you were about to be executed last time.

Suzaku: Yeah I know. Also I'll be getting introduced alongside with Rai and Kallen in the student council.

Oh is that so. It gives me another chance to talk with Rai. I might get some information out of him.

Suzaku: He really is a strange guy. Not only the fact that he almost looks like you, but he has almost the same ability. You guys probably might be related. Who knows, he could be even a bastard of your father.

Alright let's head to class.

Nunnally: Good luck Suzaku.

Suzaku: Thank you.

As Suzaku was introduced to the class, he could not help but notice the eyes of his classmates looking at him with disdain. Suzaku sat next to me. The next person to be introduced was Rai. I could hear already half the girls in the class talking about him. I heard statements that he looked like me. Rai then aimed for a seat behind me.

Rai: I'll talk to you later Lelocuh.

Noted.

Lunchtime couldn't come any quicker. I noticed that Kallen was eyeing me, Suzaku and Rai. I wandered what she was thinking. Ideas flowed through my head and I forgot to tell her that I gave a couple of more people their memories.

I signaled Kallen to come closer and as expected she did come.

Kallen: Lelouch… pointing towards her eye.

Yes, I did give them their memories back.

Kallen smacked Suzaku across the face. The smack was loud enough to be heard by half of the cafeteria.

Suzaku looked tormented after getting smacked that hard.

Kallen sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder.

Kallen: Why are you even talking to this traitor?

Suzaku: Look, Kallen I know I messed up but I'm trying to correct myself this time.

Kallen: How do we know that you are not going to betray us again? If it wasn't for Lelouch being friends with you and giving you back your memories. I would have secretly asked Sayoko myself and had you assassinated.

Rai: Guys can you calm down; you guys are making one hell of a scene.

He took the words right out of my mouth. I guess we think similar too now.

Kallen: Lelouch lets meet up at the student council after class.

Rai: Wait don't go yet. I have to tell you something.

Kallen: (looking at Rai as if he looked familiar) you look very familiar. Are you by any chance the guy that stole the prototype Gurren.

Rai: yours truly. Sorry about all the commotion that time. I couldn't help myself that time. To many people were going to die if I didn't save them.

Me and Suzaku looked at each other with no idea what was going on.

I figured you two probably knew each other.

Kallen: I have to go now. I have to talk to Milly.

Kallen left without a word.

Rai: That's one crazy girl you got there Lelouch. She almost beat the hell out of me after I came back with prototype.

Yeah, I know. All I could think about was bringing up Alice in this conversation.

Rai, I want to talk.

Rai: Lelouch, let's talk at the student council. I know what you want to talk about. Milly told me.

Afterschool

Milly: Alright guys we have 3 brand new students entering the student council today. We have Suzaku Kururugi, Rai and Kallen Stadtfield.

Everyone clapped and we started the party. I was nudged by Milly.

Yes, I get it but we need to do something about Nina. Take her somewhere else.

Milly took Nina by the hand and escorted her out to look for something.

Rivalz can you come here man.

Rivalz came and I unleashed my geass giving his memories back.

Rivalz: woahhh! Lelouch is it really you. (panicked)

Rivalz calm down. Yes, I am alive. I basically returned back from Purgatory. No big deal.

Rivalz: Really, it's a big deal to me. Have you ever decided to pick up your phone before you got yourself killed? Damn, man you can be a pain at times.

Well I am alive after all, if I picked up the phone I still would not have been convinced by you.

Oh… and remember guys I haven't given back Nina's memories for special reasons. I'm trying to not get everyone killed this time.

Rai: I wanted to say something about my lineage if you allow me to. It took me a while of thinking about who I really am. I figured it out. I am the bastard son of Charles zi Britannia.

Everyone was up on their feet shocked to hear what they just heard from Rai. Milly and Nina came back just in time to hear that. They were shocked as well.

What?

Rai: You heard that right Lelouch. The second surprise is that my mother is Koharu Kumeragi. I am your cousin as well Suzaku.

Me and Suzaku looked at each other like this could not be happening.

Milly: Well we are full of surprises today. Since I already knew the jist of it, I wanted just to surprise all of you guys. Nina took pictures on how everyone looked after the discovery. I'll be using these as some black mail material.

Wow…. Madam president I don't think you would be going this far. I can always take those pictures away from you. (Pointing towards my eye)

Milly: Right… right. So let's back to the topic. I have found out more information about Alice. Rai would you care to explain,

Rai: Alice as you know by now is a geass user. She has the ability to hyper accelerate all objects near her. I remember she was there also when the Lake Kawaguchi hotel incident happened. I saw from some cameras a young teenager in black jumping window to window and diving head first in the river. After thinking she died I remember seeing her again outside of class. I guess she was still looking for more info on Milly. That's all I have for you.

That was a really big help. I'm still confused on who would give her that power. I'll ask C.C later about it. As long as V.V didn't give it to her it would be fine I thought.

At Kamine Island (same time)

Satan to Charles: Wake up you fool. I gave you another chance at the Ragnarork project. If you win this time I'll let you be emperor forever.

Charles: Where am I? (demanding)

Satan: Oh you're in a place called Hell basically.

Charles: So why am I not burning?

Satan: Because you never really died, and I heard from one of my messengers you are immortal and God reversed time. Basically you are going to be brought back to existence again.

Charles: For what reason the big guy reversed time.

Satan: Just a favor for your son.

Charles: So how do I escape from here?

Satan: Just imagine yourself back to your home and leave the rest to my other demons.

Charles: So what's the plan? What do you want me to do?

Satan: The plan is to destroy God. Go and restart the Swords of Akasha project.

Charles: Alright. I can't wait to get my hands on Lelocuh. I'll crush him so hard that he should have wished he didn't ask for time reversal.

Satan: Sometimes I really did think you are as bad as me. I guess I'll be seeing you later now.

Charles was sent out flying at the speed of light from Kamine island all the way to his throne room.

Charles: Ahhhhh home.

A couple of hours later.

Charles (To himself): I should cause some destruction first. I wonder if Lelouch will come out then.

Charles to Bismark: Bismark get Clovis on the phone.

Bismark immediately gave the phone to Charles.

Charles to Clovis: Clovis I want you to start a genocide of the filthy 11's again. Cleanse your area fully.

Clovis: Yes, your majesty.

Charles: Do it today. I cannot waste any time.

Clovis had a whole bunch of knightmares running rampant and destroying anything they saw as Japanese. Shinjuku was totally annihilated.

C.C (texts) Lelouch: Lelouch we have some trouble. Clovis is going on a rampage in Shinjuku.

What the hell…. (angrily) Suzaku looked over and Rai did as well at my phone.

Suzaku: Clovis is at it again I see. I guess we have no need for him now. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance.

When was this Suzaku?

Suzaku: Ahhh… He attacked Cornelia and Euphemia that day when we came to the dorm. He was going to kill all of them if I didn't intervene.

That sick bastard… Im going to make him pay big this time. (messages C.C) get my Zero costume ready.

I guess it's time for Zero to make his debut then.

Shirley: Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, Rai be careful this time. Don't get yourselves hurt. Shirley hugged all of us as we left.

Now left alone with Milly, Rivalz and Nina

Shirley: You think they are going to be ok.

Milly: I hope so; your boyfriend is very tough to beat trust me.

Rivalz: Damn, I should have joined them. But I don't even know how to pilot a Knightmare.

Milly: Rivalz do you want to learn how to?

Rivalz: Yeah, I miss out on all the times Lelouch ditched me. I'm his best friend I'm supposed to be there for him.

Milly: I know of someone that might help you.

Nina sat quietly not knowing what was going on. Until she had a strange urge to talk.

Nina: Guys it's unfair. I really don't know what's going on. If you are my friends, you will tell me.

Milly: Nina I will tell you everything later. But you have to keep this a promise, not to tell anyone ever about what is going to happen in this room and onwards.

Nina: (looking concerned) Ok. I promise.

On the way to meet Ohgi

Kallen: Lelouch do you have any plans on what to do this time.

I have to see the situation myself before I make plans. I contacted Ohgi while we were running. Him and the rest of the team already relocated half of the civilians to a safer place. They have the Knightmares ready for us.

Kallen: How did you manage to earn Ohgi's trust.

I worked a couple of strings while I was at it. I gave them a new hideout and some money to spend. I guess you were pretty misinformed what was going on. Also I prepare for everything beforehand, knowing a war was going to start soon.

Suzaku: Well let's hurry up.

Meeting C.C place near Shinjuku.

C.C: Honey, you're late. What took you so long?

I don't know how to drive.

C.C: How hard can it be, you guys drive Knightmares and you can't drive a car.

Suzaku: Ok, ok let's go.

C.C: Lelouch I bought a motorcycle. Hop on.

Suzaku&Rai burst out with laughter.

Suzaku: I guess you will be sitting in the back again.

C.C did you tell him.

C.C: maybe

Kallen: Alright you two hurry up. I'll drive you two to Shinjuku. I have some experience in driving a car thanks to Lelouch here.

Rai and Suzaku looked frightened knowing how shaky Kallen's driving was back in when Zero first appeared.

Kallen: Get in now!

Shinjuku

Kallen: This place is a mess.

Suzaku: My God, look at that fire. What is going on here?

Rai was shaking uncontrollably and Suzaku was trying to calm him down.

C.C: We have some trouble up ahead Zero.

And Cut! Another cliffhanger. Yes indeed. Things are about to get packed with action now.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Ahhh I'm headed towards vacation where I will be spending most of my time outside in the sun.

Chapter 9

Return of Zero Part 2

A ruined site, dead bodies scattered of men, women and children are seen. Blood spilled all over the place. A Sutherland is then seen pointing its cannon at a young group of children.

No! C.C get me there as fast as you can.

Suzaku, Kallen, and Rai were all seeing the same thing in awe and shock. All of their blood was burning with a deep hate at this moment.

I spotted 4 teenagers with some guns. I used my geass on them and they started shooting at the Sutherland that was about to shoot the kids.

Yes, my distraction worked perfectly.

The Sutherland was headed towards my way. To my side I saw 2 Burai's and a Glasgow headed my way as well.

C.C I believe that's Ohgi and the others. I guess we don't have to meet them after all.

The Burai's and Glasgow are seen fighting with a Sutherland. The Glasgow take down the Sutherland and the pilot ejects.

Ohgi, Inoue and Yoshida come out and greet me and C.C.

Ohgi I need you to induct those teenagers to the organization. I believe they have no place to go and hide. They took up their guns courageously I commend them for that.

Ohgi: I kind of see a resemblance in one of the four. I think he may be the leader of the group.

Yoshida: I'll go talk to them Zero.

Ohgi where are the other knights.

Only half of us are here. We got permission to go to Narita with the help of the JLF. Most of the civilians are headed there as well.

Good work Ohgi. Now I shall repay you a favor. We will kill Clovis this time.

Suzaku, Kallen, and Rai arrived at the scene.

Kallen came and hugged me. You idiot you were about to be killed again.

Kallen it's not the right time. You can scold me afterwards.

Suzaku: Wow I thought you were really going to die this time.

Rai: How comical. So when do I get to ride my Knightmare?

You do know Rai that the Gurren isn't built yet, nor have we met Rakhshata. You are going to be piloting a Sutherland this time.

Suzaku, Kallen I need you to be my backup. We need to get into Clovis's airship.

Suzaku & Kallen: Yes, Zero.

C.C I need you to be a distraction. Let the guards and Clovis chase after you. If you see Rolo tell me through the phone. I'll head towards there as well. I might need to eliminate him as well.

C.C: Understood.

Ohgi, Inoue, Yoshida help Rai in destroying the enemy anyway you can. Get the rest of the organization here as well.

Ohgi: Yes, Zero.

Ohgi and the others took off, leaving Suzaku, Kallen, and me.

Suzaku: So what's the plan?

Just follow me. I might have an idea where Clovis's air ship might be. We might have to sneak in and out of rubble and apartments.

I walked towards an abandoned apartment to get a good view of what was going on. There was no sight of other Sutherlands anywhere. Ohgi and the others were still on search. ( _What is going on?_ )

In amidst of fog I thought I saw Clovis's airship with 12 Sutherlands guarding it.

On phone: Ohgi come in. This is Zero

Ohgi: Yes, Zero.

I spotted 12 Sutherlands west from where you are. They are guarding Prince Clovis's airship. From the looks of it they are waiting for us to attack. Come back immediately to the same place we met.

Ohgi: Yes, Zero.

Ohgi: Retreat is in session. Follow me everyone.

I called C.C to return as well, but she had some interesting news.

C.C: Zero, I spotted Alice on a Knightmare frame. She is in the moment fighting Rolo.

C.C can you give me an exact location.

C.C: It is to the south east I believe from where we split up.

I looked towards the south east behind some rubble to see two Knightmares fighting. Alice was about to deliver the final blow with an amazing amount of speed. Rolo managed to eject.

C.C Rolo's headed towards Clovis's airship now. Don't make contact with Alice yet. Just follow Rolo only.

Alice took off after Rolo as well knowing where he would be headed.

Alright Suzaku, Kallen follow me. We found our diversion.

Suzaku: Wait what about Ohgi and the rest.

Ohh one second.

On phone: Ohgi I want you to stay in the same place we met. I will call you when needed.

Ohgi: Yes, Zero.

We managed to make it in time to only see Rolo being held by Alice's Knightmare's hand.

Alice: Prepare to die. I will not stand for senseless killing.

Rolo: You do know the emperor will hear about this. Rolo bought some time with that sentence to unleash his geass freezing time. Rolo escaped and headed towards the airship.

Alice: huh, what just happened?

Alice looked to see me, Suzaku and Kallen running towards the airship as well.

Alice: You three stop right there.

Shit, she saw us. Stop right here I'll use my geass on her. I have a plan.

Alice: Ahhh Suzaku Kururugi, I was hoping we met. I believe you killed a couple of army men.

No, that was me. I know a lot about you too, Alice of Speed.

Alice: May I ask who you may be?

It's not polite to meet right here, if you may I will show you my face if he head the opposite direction.

Alice: I don't trust you enough to let you lead me on.

Alright then, how about you come out of the knightmare, then I'll show you my face. In no ways I am your enemy. I am actually royalty.

Alice: name me who you are at least related to, since the emperor has a lot of children.

( _It couldn't be set up this perfect_ ) I am the brother of Nunnally vi Brittania.

After hearing this Alice immediately got out of the Knightmare. She fixed her clothes and did a curtsy.

Alice: Your highness now please show your face.

I revealed my face on request. I am Lelouch vi Brittania. I believe you and Nunnally have met.

Alice: Yes, your highness we have met. I always help her out in school. She told me that you didn't want anyone to notice you guys and wanted to be treated normally.

Yes, that is correct, but for the moment I need your help. We both have a common enemy. We need to get rid of Rolo.

Alice: Why is it that you need to get rid of Rollo? I have my own problems with him.

Because he is a hindrance in my plans. I believe you know about geass since you are a user as well.

Alice: Yes, that is correct your highness.

Alice I also have one as well. I fired my geass looking at her eyes. Lelocuhe vi Brittania gives you your memory back.

Alice woke up from a heart wrenching dream only to see Lelouch standing in front of her.

Alice: where am I? Nunnally? Where is Nunnally?

Relax Alice, its ok she is safe. She is safe with me.

Alice: Lelouch sama I had a really bad dream.

Yes, I see. Right now you have to help me. The emperor is an evil person in letting many people die like this. I believe Clovis killed these people on his command. I want revenge for these people. Join me Alice to make a world safe for everyone. I have given you back your memories from my geass. Use this to your advantage.

Alice: After seeing my memories I believe the emperor is an evil person. I don't believe the brother of Nunnally was a bad person even though he almost committed the same amount of atrocities. May I ask why did you commit those atrocities?

I did it for a better world and to stop my father in destroying the world using the swords of Akasha. I will tell you everything later. Right now I need your help. Please act as a diversion for us.

Alice: Yes, your highness. ( _blushing_ )

C.C came out of the bush giving us all a minor heart attack.

Suzaku: Will you stop doing that. Don't just appear out of nowhere?

C.C I want you head back to the same spot where we got off. Meet up with Ohgi and the others.

Alice got on the Knightmare and led us towards the airship. She was stopped by the Sutherlands asking for I.D.

Alice came out of her Knightmare and showed her I.D.

Alice: Zero hold my hand. I'll use my geass.

Alice used her geass dragging me, Suzaku and Kallen alongside with her into an open door guarded by none. The guards had no idea where Alice went after that, only thinking that was supposed to be normal.

Thank you Alice. I patted her head and saw her blush again. Kallen saw this too only to hit the back of my leg making me land on top of Alice.

Alice: (blushing like a red tomatoe) Ummm… your highness I'm sorry.

No its ok, it was my fault I kind of tripped using so much energy. I got up and helped Alice up to.

Alright Alice can you be one of my guards. I need you to go in first to see if Clovis is alone. If he is give me a signal and Suzaku and Kallen will surround him.

Alice: Ok.

With this we took off. Alice entered to see Rolo and Clovis together.

Alice: Lelouch sama, Rolo is here too.

Ok, I called my phone to tell the knights to attack the Sutherlands and the exact location of the Sutherlands. We hid in the bathroom in Clovis's airship.

Kallen, Alice I believe this is the first time you've seen a boys bathroom. (Teasingly)

Kallen: Oh please it's no time for this right now, stop acting childish.

Suzaku: She really put you in place, I believe you really are meant for each other.

Alice: Huh? Wait Kallen and Lelouch like each other (turning red).

Suzaku! Don't start problems now.

Kallen: So you don't like me Lelouch.

Kallen please not now. I do like you, you already know that.

Boom! Sutherlands and Burai's clashed with each other.

Clovis: what's going on Rolo.

Rolo: I believe Lelouch is on the attack your highness.

Clovis: Go out there and get him, he might be in one of those Burai's, he also maybe with C2.

Rolo: Yes, your highness.

Rolo took off and went to get another Knightmare.

On phone: Ohgi: Zero some strange Sutherland is attacking us. Help!

Ohgi retreat, go to Narita now. Take everyone with you. I have Kallen and Suzaku with me.

Ohgi and the rest retreated with only a strange Sutherland following them which was piloted by Rolo.

9 of the 12 Sutherlands were damaged and the rest of the three began to guard the ship in an effort to move the airship somewhere else.

Clovis: Damn it!

Alice: Rolo is probably on the new Sutherland. That Sutherland uses a new cannon. It needs time to power up but it as destructive as the Mordred.

We need to attack Clovis now. Get ready guys.

Alice went in first and gave us the heads up to surround Clovis.

Clovis's eye met my eye: I fired my geass. Lelouch vi Brittania commands you to become my slave.

Clovis then came on all fours towards me.

Clovis: Yes master what is it you want?

I want you to call Rolo back and kill him.

Clovis: Yes, master.

Clovis called Rolo back and waited in his main room for him to come. The rest of us waited to ambush him.

Rolo: You wanted to see me. What is it now your highness? I almost was about to kill all the enemy with my new cannon.

Clovis took out a gun and shot Rolo on the arm. Rolo used his geass in time to slow down time to avoid the bullet.

Knowing Rolo's limit we rushed and cornered Rolo. Alice used her geass and grabbed him, holding him tightly.

Clovis shot another bullet and that was fatal to Rolo.

Rolo: Damn you Lelouch! Choking on blood.

( _Shirley this was for you_ ) I thought to myself.

Clovis get me a camera.

Clovis got a camera and was recording for a live transmission.

Clovis for now on you will know me as Zero now and only Zero.

Clovis: Yes, master Zero.

Now Clovis take some of Rolo's blood and smother it on your clothes and play dead.

Clovis: Yes, master Zero.

The tape rolled.

I am Zero. Here me Brittanians, here me world. I have no attention in tyrants getting away now from my justice. Many tyrants ruled this world and I will put an end to them. Here lies prince Clovis. The man that killed half of the population of Shinjuku (camera shows the outside). A man beloved by the Brittanians, but the Brittanians never knew his atrocities. Fear me oh you have power, join me if you are oppressed. I don't discriminate against anyone. I will vanquish this world that is filled with hate and grief. There were many before me who have tried and failed. But I promise you oh world, I will not.

Clovis had the access code for the world to see the telecast. The telecast was aired throughout the world. Some people in awe and shock and some people were riled up.

And CUT! Thank you guys for waiting patiently. I am going on vacation after this. But I will still be writing without electricity and coming with new ideas. Thank you for the reviews. Comments are welcome. I am still a novice writer and I appreciate all the criticism.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plunder

Alright, Sorry about the delay yesterday. I got caught up with the snow and stuff here in the northeast.

Crossroads to Narita

Ohgi: Well, that was a narrow escape.

Tamaki: Hahahahah, Ohgi you chickened out way too much during the battle. My boy Rai here didn't even flinch. Rai let me have some of the stuff you are having.

Ohgi: Oh by the way Rai, we are meeting a distant relative of yours.

Rai: Oh is that the case. I've been wondering what my cousins are really up to.

Tamaki: You can start the revival of the Sumeragi clan again.

Inoue: Looks like Rai will be getting married extra young, aww I wanted him to myself.

Tamaki & Ohgi burst out laughing.

Rai: Well, you are cute Ms. Inoue I got to give you that. But, I am way too young for you.

Tamaki: Wait for it….

Inoue: What? Psshtt, I'm not that old.

Ohgi: She didn't have an outburst from a rejection this time.

Tamaki: Hahahaha, I guess she is gotten used to younger boys dumping her.

Inoue nudged Tamaki's Burai.

Tamaki: Hey, what was that about, you know we don't have that much supplies of Knightmares

Rai: Inoue why don't you date Tamaki here? He loves teasing you, you guys look like a couple already at the moment.

Inoue: Yeah, I'll marry him when hell freezes over.

Prince Clovis's Airship

Clovis: Is that all master.

Yes, that will be enough. I'm kind of getting used to this "master" stuff.

Kallen: I think we should worry about the guards that are still remaining outside.

Alice and Suzaku have them handled.

Kallen: Question, Zero, Should we take the airship as well?

No, we'll take the valuables inside here. There are many useful things here.

Clovis, get me all the valuables here.

Clovis: Yes master.

Clovis load up all the material wealth and leave the blue prints here.

Suzaku (radio): Everything is clear here Zero.

(Radio) Good, come inside with Alice.

Clovis brought in a couple of interesting blueprints.

Suzaku: Those are the 8th generation Sutherlands. But these were never completed.

That's a very interesting designs. So my father was way head of the game. I see an energy sword with F.L.O.A.T systems. This might be useful for Rakhshata to see.

Kallen: ummm Zero, (shows a paper on Geass)

What is this, (puts on table) I can't understand a word that's written. Who made this?

Suzaku: That's hieroglyphics.

Kallen: Zero we should head to Narita now. Ohgi and the others have probably made it by now.

Alright. Clovis load up the blueprints inside my Sutherland.

Alice: Lelouch sama can I head back to where Princess Cornelia is situated.

Yes you may, tell her you know about me and tell her that by using this signal (shows signal). She will definitely talk to you as well on this case. Update her on what is going on as well.

Unknown Location

Charles: Damn, that boy.

Collective Hatred: That boy is pretty smart, I should have sent you back to a timeline where you could have easily killed him.

Charles: Well isn't there someone that can do that?

Collective Hatred: Yes, there is but she is part of "God" and the collective unconscious. I tried dating her but I got rejected.

Charles: I never knew Father Time would be a woman.

Collective Hatred: Can you speed things up faster you imbecile. Your boy is in the lead and you're just here blabbering your mouth.

Charles: I am trying to, I have a good plan in place. I know my boy is headed to Narita.

Collective Hatred: So what are you going to do? Have you ever tried using that geass on your child's friend's for once?

Charles: That's what I'll be doing today. I am kidnapping his girlfriend Shirley Fenette and geassing her to kill him. Let's just say she'll be visiting her father today as well in Narita.

Collective Hatred: I like where this is heading. Are you going to make him relive the same pain again? That's truly cruel of you. (Laughter echoes) (Vanishes)

Narita Refugee Camps

Ohgi: Calm down everyone, please.

Refugee#1: Where is Zero, there is no food or anything here.

Refugee#2: My babies are starving

Ohgi: Mam he will be here in an hour, please calm down. The 4 holy swords and the JLF will be coming to supply us with food in an hour.

Some riots break out seeing some peddler with food.

Refugee#3: I was here first, get back on line.

Rai: Stop it, (uses geass) I command you all to remain patient until Zero gets here.

All the refugees got geassed.

Tamaki: Wow, I never knew you had it in you Rai? You might as well be Zero for who knows. Hahahahaha

Ohgi: I never thought you really had it in you either.

Inoue: At a boy.

Intelligence Agency

Shirley: I wonder why I was called here

Agent#1: Ms. Shirley Fenette the emperor will like to meet with you.

Shirley: What? Why?

Agent#1: Just come this way

Shirley: Can I make a phone call to my dad at least. I was supposed to visit him today.

Agent#1: grrrr… ummm… sure go ahead.

Shirley (calls Lelouche)

AND CUT!


End file.
